The Mechanic
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: An impromptu trip to a service station leads to an encounter with a sexy mechanic. Her car isn't the only thing he works on. Roman Reigns/OC.


"No, no! Not now, goddamn it!" Anya smacked her hand on the dashboard, which was showing her bad news. The check engine light had come on out of nowhere, and before she knew it her car had stuttered into a complete standstill on the side of the road. "Great, just great," she griped.

Her 2005 Chevy Impala always seemed to have one issue or the other. In the past year, the alternator had given up, then the air-conditioning had died on her, and now it was obviously the engine's turn. The car was just a goddamn mess, and her former quack of a mechanic hadn't helped matters either. But berating him was not going to solve her current dilemma. She still had a couple more errands to run, and she was yet to get her grocery shopping done. But now, the car wouldn't crank anymore, and worse, it was a Sunday. She didn't know many service stations that were open on Sundays.

Anya's only saving grace this late morning was that the car had died about four blocks away from a service station. Remembering that, she made a decision then and there, and she grabbed her purse, climbed out of the car and headed down the other direction towards the shop. She was so glad she started going to church again. The good Lord had obviously answered her prayers to get her out of this mess.

The service station looked rather deserted, with the small customer service desk and waiting room both empty. No customers were waiting around, and there didn't appear to be anyone working there. The garage bays were all open, but the sign on the front door read 'Closed', and Anya sighed tiredly. She was so screwed. She'd walked all this way down, in her heels and her sundress, for nothing. How the heck was she getting home today? And what was she going to do with her car?  
s  
A deep voice sounded seemingly out of nowhere, interrupting her gloomy thoughts. "Can I help you, Miss?"

Startled, Anya spun towards the service bay, and on seeing the owner of the voice, her jaw slackened. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming. The man standing in front of Anya was huge. Tall as hell, fine as hell, light-skinned with long dark hair, large, muscular arms, and the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. His white t-shirt was thin and smeared with grease along with his arms and one side of his face, and his jeans were worn and streaked as well, but the only served to make him look sexier than he already clearly was.

 _Holy shit._

"Miss?" he said, startling Anya from her trance. His eyes bored through hers, and a knowing smile had formed on his face. She could tell right away that he was used to women staring at him, and he was clearly enjoying the attention. Anya wanted to smack herself for being so obvious. She didn't mean to stare, but man…

"Oh, I'm sorry," she tried to recover, focusing on his eyes so her own wouldn't wander down his body again. "My car's engine just died a couple of blocks from here. You work here, right? Please tell me you're open today."

The tall glass of water nodded with a smile. "You're in luck, Miss. We're open for the next four hours or so. I can go get the wrecker around back so we can pick up your car. Wanna come along for the ride?"

"Sure!" Anya blurted out, and then cringed inwardly for sounding so eager. If he noticed, he ignored it, merely laughing and leading her around to the back of the station to the tow truck. As he helped her climb in, Anya said, "You're a life saver. I had no idea how I was gonna get my car home."

"Like I said, you're in luck," the hottie said, "We don't open on Sundays. I was just there to catch up on some work." He glanced over in her direction for a brief moment. "I'm Roman, by the way."

Roman. Quite apropos, as he looked a hella lot like the Roman gods of that era. "Anya. Nice to meet you," she replied.

"Anya. That's a beautiful name," he complimented her with a dazzling smile, and Anya felt herself get warm all over. They got to her car, and she watched him load it onto the wrecker, observing how his muscles rippled the whole time as he worked. Once they got back to the station, he off-loaded the car into the nearest service bay. He opened the front door, popped the hood, and then went to the front of the car, looking under the hood to evaluate the problem. Anya stood by, staring at his fine, firm-looking ass as he bent over the front of the car.

"Well, it looks like the car got a little overheated," Roman assessed, his eyes still on the engine. "But it don't look too badly damaged. I can get the car fixed in about an hour, two tops," he added, lifting his head to look at her. "Is that alright?"

Anya sighed with relief. "Of course. Oh thank God. That's good news for sure."

"Glad to hear," said Roman. "Would you like a drink while you wait? Juice? Soda? Water? It'll be on the house," he offered.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I just really wanna get this car issue sorted out as quick as possible."

Roman smiled. "I understand. You probably got somewhere to be, maybe a date or something."

Anya shook her head. "No, no date," she clarified, feigning sadness. "Haven't had one of those in a while."

"Wow, that's a surprise. I expected a beautiful woman like yourself would have guys tripping over themselves to get to know you."

His comment caught her completely off guard, and the look he gave her as he eyed her from head to toe sent a tingle down her spine, all the way down to the spot between her legs that had been smoldering ever since she first laid eyes on him. Would it be so forward if she told him she wanted to get to know _him_ , in a far less appropriate, far more intimate way than he suggested? She chose to keep her mouth shut, only offering him a sweet smile in response.

The silence began to grow awkward, and Roman cleared his throat. "So, uh, how about you take a seat in our waiting room while I get started?"

"Sounds good."

Neither moved. The two continued to gaze at each other, and Anya felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach as she sensed the tension building between them. He would be doing much more than fixing her car if she didn't get out of here and let him do his job.

Anya made her way to the waiting room and sat down, playing with her phone while her car was being repaired. From her vantage point, she could see Roman working. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, so she didn't worry too much about her car. She would also occasionally look over at the man himself. She wasn't in a relationship, so she had free reign to stare all she wanted. She didn't think he was taken either, at least he didn't give off that kind of vibe. He was so damn gorgeous though. His muscles, his hair, the big hands…she liked big hands. A lot. She guessed he was Polynesian, judging from his exotic features and the style of the tattoo that adorned his right arm. His t-shirt rode up a little, giving her a glimpse of the black briefs covering up that ass, and she imagined how firm they would feel in her hands. Feeling flushed, she shook away the naughty thoughts and concentrated on her phone.

After an hour and a half had passed with no update on the progress of her car, she decided to go and check in on the mechanic. "Hey, how's it going?"

Roman turned around, his eyes briefly flickering down to her legs as she approached him. "I think I'm done, actually," he stated, ducking from under the hood and grabbing a clean napkin on the worktable next to him. "Wanna take a look?"

He watched Anya step forward to take a look inside the hood, placing herself at the center of the engine, and he felt himself get hard as he admired the view. The position left her bent at the waist, causing the hem of her short sundress to inch higher and further expose off her bare legs, which looked fantastic in those heels. He'd only met her a couple of hours earlier, but he'd felt the electricity crackle between them from the jump and it still simmered now. Anya was gorgeous, sexy, with a delectable body that made him want to unleash his inner beast and do unspeakable things to her. He couldn't deny that he wanted her, and he sensed from their interaction that the feeling was mutual.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at, to be honest. I'm terrible with cars," Anya said, still looking inside the hood. She had deliberately positioned herself this way, with her back to him and bent over, for Roman's benefit. She could feel the warm morning breeze against the backs of her legs, and she could feel his eyes locked on her. Her ass was pretty much in his face, basically giving him an all access pass to her goodies. She secretly hoped that he would take the hint and take advantage.

Then she felt it. His large, warm hand curling over her hip. Anya closed her eyes, drinking in the feeling of the stranger's touch. It lingered in the silence of the moment, as if asking for permission to go further. When she gave no objection, his hand gently slid over her belly, while his other hand made its way along her thigh simultaneously. She gasped as his body pressed against hers from behind, and the first thing she felt was his erection, alert and pressing persistently against her backside. The hand on her thigh made slow, deliberate circles over her skin, and she found herself silently begging for his hands to be more daring, to touch her more intimately than he was allowing himself to. She grabbed the top of the hood with one hand as he wedged his thigh between her legs and pressed himself more earnestly against her. His breath was warm on her neck, and Anya gasped again as his mouth met the base of her throat, his tongue darting out to lick the patch of skin there. He kissed her cheek, and placing his fingers underneath her chin, he guided her face up to his, scooping her lips in a carnal, searing kiss that almost brought her to her knees. Fuck, he tasted so good, a delicious mix of mint and man that she would never forget.

"Tell me to stop, Anya," Roman growled low against her mouth, smirking as she shivered against him. His lips shifted to her ear as his hand continued its voyage of her inner thigh. "Tell me to stop, and I'll back off, let you pay for the repairs and leave my shop. But if you don't, I'm gonna fuck you right here on your car, and I won't stop until you're coming so hard you'll be seeing stars."

Anya gave a breathy moan as she rolled her ass into his crotch, craving every inch of what she felt there. "Oh, Roman…don't you _dare_ stop."

She heard his low moan, felt his lips brush over her neck one more time, before he dropped to his knees behind her. Both his hands were up her dress now, sliding along her upper thighs and over her hips. Anya tried to remain silent, her eyes squeezing shut as he continued to caress her, but when his large palms swept over the curve of her ass and brushed over her heated core, she let out a whimper of pleasure.

"Shut the hood and lean forwards," Roman ordered, waiting for Anya to comply. Satisfied that he had her under his complete control, he began kneading the rounded globes of her ass, exploring the softness of her flesh, which was a rather sensual contrast to his workman hands. She shifted her weight back enough to spread her legs slightly, giving more access for his assault on her body. She felt him push her dress up to her back, felt his hot breath on her skin, his lips pressed briefly on her ass as his fingers crept even closer to her most intimate spot. Roman then hooked his index finger around the tiny fabric of her lace panties, pulling it aside, and without warning, he shoved a finger into her wetness, sending shockwaves through her.

"Ahhhh, fuck," was all that came out of Anya's mouth. She pushed her hips back against his hand, helping him guide his fingertips towards her clit. Still on his knees, Roman used his fingers to rub up and down the length of her slit, coating the digits with her wetness. Anya cried out as his fingers then plunged deeper into her depths. She braced her hands on the hood of her car as she rolled her hips over and over, riding Roman's fingers. Just as she was approaching ecstasy, nearing the edge of complete euphoria, Roman pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her hollow and empty.

"What the fuck," she panted, glaring with frustration at him over her shoulder as he stood up, a smirk on his face that Anya would have considered obnoxious if she didn't find him so fucking sexy.

Roman locked eyes with her as he licked each of his fingers. "Don't worry baby, we ain't done." He pulled off his shirt and flung it aside, and Anya's mouth watered at the sight of him. His tattoo climbed up his arm all the way past his shoulders and over his pectoral muscle. She helped him get rid of her own dress, and she blushed at the look in his eyes as they raked over her body. He stepped forwards and pressed her against the car, reaching up to caress her breasts through her bra. He dipped his head to kiss her again, teasing her with his tongue as he explored her taste. Anya groaned as he molded and kneaded her breasts, plucking at her nipples. She returned the favor by unbuttoning his jeans and promptly sliding her hand inside. She stroked his dick through the briefs, giving him a firm squeeze and pumping him. Roman groaned as his balls tightened from her touch, and he pushed her hands away and scooped her up, setting her on the hood of her car.

Anya leaned back on her elbows as she watched him yank down his jeans and boxers at the same time, standing before her in all his naked glory. He had a body she'd only fantasized about, including the thick shaft that stood erect and ready for her. She wanted to touch him so bad, taste him, to slide her tongue over that big dick, to push that throbbing erection into her mouth, down her throat. Her eyes lifted to his, seeing in his brown irises every bit of the desire and hunger that she was feeling.

Roman let his fingers curl through the lace panties she was wearing, and she happily tilted her hips for him to pull them off her. He blindly tossed the underwear over his shoulder as she spread her legs wider, exposing her glistening, swollen flesh to his hungry eyes. Shit. She was so wet, so appetizing. All he wanted to do was lower his mouth onto those swollen pussy lips, to lick and eat her until her eyes rolled back, but right now, it was more important to be inside her than anything else.

Her dark, dazed eyes met his as he leaned over her, one hand on either side of her, flat on the hood. She reached out and pressed her hands to his chest and abs, licking her lips hungrily as she caressed him. She groaned as he dipped his head to kiss her shoulder, feeling his hand wind behind her back to unclip her bra. Throwing it aside, he cupped both her breasts in his hands, ducking down to suckle on one nipple, then the other.

Anya's hands slid into his long, silky hair as he feasted on her breasts. His dick brushed her thigh as he leaned over her and she felt a shudder in her loins. She needed him inside her so badly. Her head falling back, she moaned and squirmed under him, making his erection slide up and down the inside of her thigh, pleasuring her just as much as his mouth on her breasts.

Roman finally lifted his head, loving the way her nipples puckered from his sucking. His dick ached for her and he was finding it more difficult to hold himself. He gave her left nipple a quick bite that had her gasping. "Spread your legs a little wider," he told her, his tone matching the way his body pulsed with need. He stepped up between her legs, a big hand already on his cock, stroking himself as he aimed for her swollen slit. "You ready for me, baby?"

"Yes..." she answered, watching intently as his head pressed into her pussy, and she threw her head back as she felt the first stretch of her muscles around his thickness. "Oh fuck, Roman..." Her moan trailed off as he slowly pushed himself into her, stretching, filling, overwhelming her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fuck, you feel so good." Her legs lifted and he guided them around his waist, his calloused palms on the back of her thighs as he lifted them so he could push deeper, penetrate her to the hilt.

It was like she was made just for him, the way she accommodated every inch of his length, the way he throbbed inside her pussy, the heat and pleasure that submerged him and made him quiver for more. Her pussy wrapped so tightly around him he wasn't sure he could breathe. The sensation of her inner muscles rippling against his thickness was incredible, and he hadn't even started fucking her yet. Roman let go of her legs to play with her breasts, noting the way the pleasure flooded her features. Growling under his breath, he drew his cock back and thrust into her. Hard. He did it again, and again, until he'd established a sweet, sensual rhythm. Each stroke had her gasping for breath, her full lips parted open and causing pleasure to flood through him. It wasn't long before he picked up the pace. "Damn, your pussy's fuckin' drippin', baby," Roman commented, pushing up on her as he thrust harder into her. "So fuckin' tight too. Fuck."

A gasping Anya wrapped her hands around his biceps and tried to keep her eyes on him, but she couldn't, not with the delicious precision with which he hit her sweet spot. Even as she moaned, he leaned forwards and bore down on her, his hands holding her hips still while he hammered white-hot pleasure into her body. He would pause to roll his hips while he was buried inside her, then he would accelerate again, battering her pussy with the force of his thrusts, and she cried out again and again. "Yes, yes Roman, fuck me," she moaned, her hands dragging down his back to clutch his ass. It felt as firm as she imagined it to be, and she scraped her fingernails over the taut skin, enjoying the way the muscles clenched and unclenched beneath her palms.

Grunting, Roman shifted her legs up to his shoulders. Sharp breaths escaped him as he fucked her with reckless abandon on the hood of her car. All he wanted was more, more of her body, more of her warm, soaked pussy, and he was determined to get it all.

"Fuck, I'm comin' baby," Anya whined, her legs starting to tremble as her pussy clamped around his dick. "Fuck, I'ma come all over this dick."

"Do it. Come on my dick, baby girl," Roman rasped, spreading her legs far apart as he kept up his relentless tempo. He groaned as he swelled inside her and the blood surged to his groin. He looked on with triumph as Anya's eyes widened, and suddenly she screamed, her body arching, her legs shaking as she came apart around him. He sensed his own orgasm impending even when her inner muscles started to relax, and he couldn't control himself when it did. He cried out as his balls clenched and his dick throbbed and pulsed inside her. He fell on top of her, pinning her to her car as he emptied into her. Anya shuddered and went limp beneath him, her hands stroking up his back, her fingers curling in his hair. When he was finally able to catch his breath, Roman shifted back, both of them moaning as his drained dick slid out of her, then lifted himself on his elbows as he observed her, taking in her flushed, satisfied face, her kiss-swollen lips and disheveled hair. She looked damn beautiful, and it was a sight he didn't mind seeing every day. "You alright, darlin?" he drawled.

Anya returned the smile, licking her lips as her pussy still pulsed from the incredible pleasure. "I'm good. Very good," she murmured, "Hell of a service you just rendered. Does it come with the repairs?" she asked with a wink.

Chuckling, Roman picked his jeans off the floor and put them back on. "Nope, it's part of a very exclusive package. One that you, baby girl, are free to enjoy whenever you want." It was his turn to wink.

Anya giggled at his reply. "I'm gonna hold you to that," she said, as Roman handed her dress to her. She reached for her discarded underwear but he held them up in the air. "Um, those are mine," she told him, her eyebrow raised.

To her surprise, Roman shook his head and tucked the tiny scrap of lingerie into his back pocket. "Not anymore, baby," he growled, nipping lightly at the corner of her mouth before giving her a kiss. "You want 'em back, you know where to find 'em."

"Hmm. Sounds like a future invite, handsome." She hoped this was the case.

"I guess it is." He shrugged, and his deep voice sounded casual, but his smoldering gaze held more intent than his words did.

Anya couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Luckily for her, she lived nearby the service station, so she would have no problem finding him again. "We'll see." She pressed a kiss to his mouth, then ran her tongue over his bottom lip. At the same time, she slid off the car and sank to her knees, pulling his jeans back down. "Now, let's see about paying for my car, shall we?"

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
